In the past liquids being sprayed were packaged using aerosol propellant as a delivery means. These convenient sprays, however, have been determined to pose a possible hazard to the human race, and are being phased out. Some liquids in the medical field cannot use aerosol propellants as a means of delivery. One substitute is a “pump”-type sprayer, in which the operator depresses the spray nozzle with an attached pump mechanism. This device eliminates the need for factory pressurization but does not meet the requirements achieved by the Multi-Use Portable Hand-Held Sprayer. Many personal hygiene spraying devices are on the market but do not offer the portability and capabilities featured in this unique design.
The Multi-Use Portable Hand-Held Sprayer has been designed to produce a continuous spray from an internal or external liquid container for as long as desired, followed by a positive shut-off. This is accomplished without the need for pressurization by utilizing a pump connected to an electric motor which is powered by a rechargeable battery.
Numerous innovations for spraying devices have been provided in the prior art that art described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present design as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to this application at hand, as well as a description outlining the difference between the features of the present Multi-Use Portable Hand-Held Sprayer and those of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,511 of Edward B. Chamberlin describes a portable atomizer includes a liquid dispenser, a reciprocating pump for supplying compressed air to the dispenser, and a motor for driving the pump. Upon operation of the motor, compressed air is delivered directly to the dispenser from the pump to automatically atomize liquid in the dispenser and instantaneously spray atomized liquid and compressed air from an orifice in the dispenser.
This patent describes a portable atomizer with a reciprocating pump for supplying compressed air to the dispenser. This patent does not have the capability to spray from an internal source or suck liquid from an external source through a suction tube when larger quantities are required.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,250 of Alam H. Shure describes an apparatus for spraying a liquid material which includes a pistol gripped housing for a motor driven pump and forming an inlet, a receptacle adapted to be secured to the housing adjacent the inlet and a vacuum system member secured within the receptacle and adapted to be forced into sealing relationship with the inlet when the receptacle is secured to the housing whereby said pump means will force liquid from the receptacle through a nozzle attached to the housing.
This patent describes an apparatus for spraying a liquid material which includes a pistol gripped housing. This patent also does not have the capability to spray from an internal source or suck liquid from an external source through a suction tube when larger quantities are required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,375 of Jacob R. Bippus describes a rechargeable, battery-powered sprayer for personal products using a replaceable product-filled cartridge. The finger-operated control simultaneously opens the valve, allowing flow of material, and actuates the motor for pumping the material.
This patent describes a rechargeable, battery-powered sprayer using a replaceable product-filled cartridge. This patent also does not have the capability to spray from an internal source or suck liquid from an external source through a suction tube when larger quantities are required.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,344 of Hisao Takel describes that in an electric sprayer, a valve system is provided in the liquid path between an opening of an electric pump and a jet of a nozzle. The valve system is connected to the on/off switch of the electric pump so as to keep the system closed when the switch is off (i.e., when the sprayer is not in use), to prevent leakage of spraying liquid from the nozzle jet due to the increased pressure within the container when the atmospheric temperature rises or when the sprayer is inverted.
This patent describes an electric sprayer that does not have the capability to spray from an internal source or suck liquid from an external source through a suction tube when larger quantities are required.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,495,770 of Ryouiehi Kogo et al. describes a nozzle device with a spray hole for spraying washing water and a pipe forming a first flow path that introduces the washing water to the spray hole that is provided. Further, the spray hole is provided in a cover that surrounds the pipe. The cover is integrally formed of a cylindrical metal whose front end is closed. A space between an outer surface of the pipe and an inner peripheral surface of the cover member forming a second flow path that introduces the washing water to the spray hole. Further, the second flow path surrounds surface of the pipe in a circumferential direction of the cover member.
This patent describes a nozzle device with a spray hole for spraying washing water but does not describe a complete spraying device that has the capabilities of the Multi-Use Portable Hand-Held Sprayer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,449 of Carl E. Bochmann describes an electric sprayer comprising a tank having a housing extending over portions of the tank and a piston pump extending into the tank. The pump has an inlet and an outlet. Discharge equipment including a spray nozzle is mounted to an exterior surface of the housing. The discharge equipment is connected to an elastomeric tube surrounded by a coil spring which, in turn, is connected to a slender elongated tube connected to the pump outlet. A motor driven by a set of rechargeable batteries is mounted in the housing and is connected to the pump. An on/off switch electrically interconnecting the batteries and motor is mounted to an exterior surface of the housing. The discharge equipment includes portions pivotally mounted to the housing exterior surface so as to permit movement between a first inoperative position wherein the discharge equipment shields the on/off switch to a second operative position wherein the switch is exposed.
This patent describes an electric sprayer but does not describe a device that is compact and can be Hand-Held for a number of different spraying operations.
None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular unique features of the Multi-Use Portable Hand-Held Sprayer and thus clarifies the need for further improvements in the devices that can be used effectively to spray a wide variety of liquids.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the Multi-Use Portable Hand-Held Sprayer in detail it is to be understood that the design is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The Multi-Use Portable Hand-Held Sprayer is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.